One Piece 2nd Generation: The Champion and The Rose Part 2
Rosa dashed through the town markets, sliding through people. "I'm sorry! Please let me through." "HEY! STOP THAT BRAT!" "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A BRAT?!!" Rosa exclaimed. A vine shot go from the ground and tripped the merchant. "Man! I was trying to grow a golem! Oh well, can't complain." She laughed as she darted sea. After a few minutes of running Rosa found herself in a hole deep inside a tree. "Hmph.. Freakin boob." She complained. "He could've just let me have the thing. It's not like he'll miss it." "Hello?" Roku asked as he looked into the tree hole. "What're you doing in my tree?" Roku asked. Rosa angrily glared at Roku and shot a thorn in his direction. He ducked down to avoid it, catching it with two fingers. "That's not very nice." "H-how did you do that?! I couldn't even see that fly past and you caught it?!" "What? It was moving really slowly. Well... A fast slow." "Are you an idiot?" "No. I'm Roku." "The King of idiots." "The 2nd Pirate King." "Make that the idiot God." Rosa pouted. "Why are you still here?!" Roku looked at her blankly then looked down to his hand at the Rose shaped diamond. "This is a nice necklace you got. I was looking at the same one earlier this week. I can't believe you've already bought it." Rosa looked at the diamond then down to her neck. "How'd you get that from me? You never even reached for my neck at all." "I did. You just didn't notice." Roku explained as he held the Rose the the sun. "It's really pretty." "I would appreciate it if you gave it back!" Rosa growled as vines started to wrap around her. Roku stared at her for a moment. "Was that supposed to happen?" "No.." Rosa replied coldly. "I've had this fruit for less than 4 days, so of course I'm still working out the kinks..." "But... You're only 12. Why'd you get a devil fruit?" Roku tilted his head. "I was hungry and I mistook it for food.. Worse mistake ever cause it tasted horrible." "That's pretty much why I'll never eat one. I know the power is tempting, but it's useless if you get something bogus or you're not comfortable with your own strength.." "ROKU!!!" Called Nichola as he stumbled through the forest. His clothes damaged from Dominick. He fell to his knees as sweat dropped off his face. "ROKU!!!!!!" He yelled into the sky. Roku looked to Rosa before walking out the tree. "I wonder what he wants.." Roku put his hands over his head. "Nichola, what did you want?" Roku asked as he looked down to the beaten Nichola. "Fought Dominick again? Nico Nico Nico! You can't keep fighting that guy. He's too strong for you." "I know.." Nichola laughed. "But he's gotten stronger. He has a devil fruit now." "A devil fruit? That sounds cool! Which one is it?!" "The Flame Fruit... I no longer have a chance of beating him. Which is why I'm here." He stood up and held Roku's shoulders. "I need you to beat Dominick. Please." Roku hid his face behind his hair. "Nichola, you're the strongest person I've met. What chance do I have against him? I'm just a kid." "Don't lie to yourself. You're the strongest being on this island. Even I can't compare to you, Roku you got this." Roku peeled away from Nichola and ran off. "I'm sorry Nichola, I'm not ready." Rosa watched him run by. "Hey! Can you help me out these vines?" She called as he kept running. "What's wrong with him?" Nichola stumbled to the tree and looked inside to see a little girl. "Oh? You must be one of Roku's friends. Odd. He doesn't show this place to anyone. I had to follow him to see where it was." "Hmm nice. Mind doing me a favor and untying me?" Rosa asked uninterested in Nichola's story. "I'm sure my personnel are looking for me by now." "How'd you get tied up anyway?" Nichola asked as he sat down before Rosa, tearing and peeling away the tightly wrapped vines. Rosa looked away embarrassed. "...... I tried to capture that blonde kid and he tricked me into tying myself up with my powers." She lied. "It's alright. I'm none to judge. I keep fighting a guy that has on several occasions kicked my ass." "Why do you keep going against him then?" "I have to... This Island needs a protector. And Dominick doesn't want to be that. He's striving to become someone stronger than the yonkou. He wants to be the king of it all." "So you stand in his way? Like a noble hero out of a fairy tale?." Rosa shook her head. "Boys are dumb." "Says the girl who got caught in her own vines." "You win this round old man." "Old man? I'm only 19!" "BULLSHIT!" - Dominick stood outside a parlor as it exploded in a display of brilliant flames. "That never gets old." He chuckled to himself as he spun his finger around with flames at the tip of it. "Now.. Where shall this one go? Hmm??" He blasted another parlor causing it to explode. "Uhh!! A week is quite a long time to wait.." Dominick picked up a den den mushi and started to dial a number. When it was picked up Nichola was on the other end. "Yo, Nichola. I would like to bump up the match to oh I dunno. Tomorrow. Cool? Cool. Bye. And if you don't show with your champion I'm burning the place to the ground. Have fun." He said quickly as he hung up. "Tomorrow is a much better wager." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Champion and The Rose Mini Arc